


Ultimate Powah!

by DoctorDee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Hubris, Humor, Medieval, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDee/pseuds/DoctorDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because your power has been sealed away and you look like an eight year old, isn't any reason to not continue to take over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Powah!

Maägbarhya muttered to herself as she ~~sullenly stomped~~ _confidently walked_ down the narrow, dusty road. How dare that human attack her! She had generously let the sorceress accompany her out of the Dream Realm, and this was how she was repayed? Just because she was going to torture the wench forever for interfering with her release was no cause to attack a demon goddess.

~~Whining~~ Planning to herself, Maägbarhya perked up when she saw peaked roofs in the distance. She would start her conquest of the world there, she decided. Nothing like the legions of abominations pouring into the capital of every nation on the planet, like she planned, but still good enough. The road curved around to lead to the town, but it would be much faster to just cut across the field to her left. _Humans, always doing stupid shit._

The elder demon queen shook in rage. What kind of idiots couldn’t drain a swamp properly? Now she was covered in muck and weeds, even if her conjured clothes hid all that. Grabbing some broad leaves off a bush, she scraped herself clean before throwing the filthy leaves down in disgust. Shivering as a stray clump of cold, slimy mud slide down her leg, she started stomping towards the town.

Passing some humans doing whatever plebian concerns dominated their pathetic lives, Maägbarhya moved into the center of town. Well, really, it was more a collection of shacks then anything deserving of the title, but what could you expect from humans? She paused in the main square to look around her. Far too many people were walking past her without cowering or cringing as was proper. One of them stopped and looked at her. It was a large woman carrying a covered basket. Her face was somewhat lined with age. Kneeling down, she looked Maägbarhya in the eyes.

“Are you alright, sweety? You’re shaking. Are you hungry?” Maägbarhya’s shaking of rage intensified. How dare this commoner address her without permission!

“I’m not a child! I am a demon _queen_! You will all serve me or else!” Some loiters in the town square started drifting over to watch the entertainment as she ranted at the confused woman.

“And I’ll rule from a throne… a throne of- *yawn* of skulls and-“ Maägbarhya stopped talking as another yawn started welling up. _So unfair!_ It took so much energy to walk when her legs were so short. As she took a deep breath to begin ~~ranting~~ describing her rule again, she saw that a crowd of onlookers had formed around her. There were slight smiles on their faces, and they were talking to each other in low vices.

“Think she’s from some circus family?”

“Maybe, but I didn’t see anyone on the roads.”

“Got lost?”

“Maybe. Hey, honey, where are your parents?” Maägbarhya recoiled at that. Didn’t those simpletons know that demons like her spawned from the infernal abyss itself?

“I don’t have any parents!” She said, waving her tiny fists in circles over her head. “I don’t need parents! What I need is-“ Her stomach chose that moment to rumble, prompting laughter from the crowd. A fat man with a bushy grey beard stepped forward.

“Okay, kid, how about you come to my inn and we’ll figure out what to do with you, all right?”

Maägbarhya seethed. How dare this tradesman talk down to her? She’d show him! She’d show them all! Pointing a finger towards the innkeeper, she took a deep breath and shouted.

“Ten Thousand Screaming Souls!” One of her favored attacks, it bound the souls of everyone killed by it into the spell, making it more powerful with every cast. The blinding red light cowered angels and demons alike when she used it, destroying castles and armies as the screams of the damned chained within it shrieked in everlasting torment.

A dim pink light shot out from her fingertip. Making a faint “Wheeeeee” sound, it slowly traveled across the three feet of churned-up dirt to the innkeeper. The entire crowd intently watched the spark over the ten second it took to cross the gap. Curious, he stuck a hand out to intercept it.

“Ow, god-ripping-damn-gah!” The innkeeper shook his hand and did a little dance in pain before turning back to Maägbarhya.

“You little brat! What the hell was that for?” He raised a fist in anger. Maägbarhya decided that it was time to retreat. Surely another town would be more aware of her self-evident glory and right to rule. Pushing her way through the bemused crowd, she started running for the edge of town as the innkeeper’s swears echoed behind her. Yes, definitely best to find another town to start her conquest in.


End file.
